Yatogami Tohka
by World Invaders
Summary: In the story, a boy named Itsuka Shidou meets a spirit girl who has been rejected by a devastated world. The girl, who Shidou names "Tohka," happens to have wiped out much of humanity 30 years ago, and now she is back. The only way to stop her is to date her. And this is their after story


**Spirit**. Her physical abilities are still far superior to that of humans. The padlock currently locking the door—At the very least, the metal parts obstructing them may be easily sent flying.

Because it wasn't the most brilliant method, it was hurting his conscience but it was a desperate situation. It would be fine once they got out and contacted Kotori, requesting them to fix the damaged door.

"Then, I'm going to do it."

"Ooh, I'm counting on you."

Tohka nodded as she placed her hand on the door, her feet taking a step back. However—

"Ugh..."

For some unknown reason, she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Tohka! What happened to you!?"

Hastily running over. At this moment, Tohka's stomach, *Guru guru guru guru*...Gave off a cute sound.

"Sorry, Shidou...I can't use my strength when I'm hungry..."

Tohka apologetically said such. Shidou said "Aaah...", cold sweat forming on his face.

Now that she mentioned it, Tohka had been happily exercising during gym class just now. It was understandable if her energy levels were depleted.

"It can't be helped...we'll have to think of another way..."

"Uu...I'm, sorry..."

"No, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Saying that, he looked around the storage shed for any equipment that they could use.

And then, as Shidou looked over the various equipment. He noticed the dust in the surroundings, were glittering due to the reflection of light.

"Ah..."

Suddenly raising his head. Over there was just like he had imagined, a window that was positioned to let light through.

As its original purpose was not to allow people through, it was located at a high position, it was extremely narrow as well. However...

"Tohka! Get on my shoulders! It's difficult with my size...But if it's Tohka's shoulder width you may be able to pass through that window. After you get out you can go and look for help!"

"Ah, you're right!"

Saying that, Tohka walked closer. Shidou crouched down with his hands placed on the walls.

"Come, Tohka."

"Nn ooh!"

After Shidou's urging, Tohka raised one leg, stepping over Shidou's shoulders.

"..."

After that, Shidou suddenly held his breath.

Due to the emergency situation he had forgotten to take a single fact into account...The instant his shoulders and cheeks were tightly squeezed by Tohka's legs, Shidou finally understood why [letting a girl ride on your shoulders] was so important.

The weight was just right. Body temperature was transferred to the back of his head. And there was the smooth sensation of her skin. All of this have merged together, dealing a combo attack to his brain.

"Alright, I'm on top, Shidou."

"Okay...!"

Tohka's voice, awoken Shidou's trapped consciousness. Shidou made a fake cough, after telling himself "Don't think about it, don't think about it" repeatedly he held onto Tohka's legs. ...How do you put it, Shidou was secretly happy that Tohka was not wearing a skirt right now.

"Th, then I'm standing up now."

Saying that, Shidou slowly stood up on the spot.

Above him, the sound of the window opening could be heard. And after that, the weight on his two shoulders vanished. Seems like Tohka had successfully grabbed onto the window frame.

"Th, then I'm going now, Shidou! Please be patient!"

"Ooh, I'm counting on you!"

However—

"shi, dou...!"

Very quickly from above, Tohka's muffled voice sounded out.

"Tohka!?"

Because it was unusual, he hurriedly took a step back, raising his head to look at the window.

It was just as Shidou had expected, her shoulders had passed through...but the problem was a little lower. Tohka's overly magnificent bust line, had prevented her from advancing.

"Sa, save me Shidou! I, I can't move!"

Shouting out, Tohka's legs frantically waved about.

"Wait for me! I'll save you soon!"

Looks like it's impossible for him to push Tohka through the window. In the end they were back to square one, but it can't be helped. Shidou hurriedly set up some soft mattresses on the floor, grabbing Tohka's two legs and began to pull downwards.

"Ah it hurrrrrrrrrrtttssssss! It, it hurts Shidou!"

"Bear with it for a while! Alright, you'll have to match my movements as I pull you out!"

"Nn...Un!"

As such, Tohka's body that successfully escaped from the window, naturally fell onto Shidou.

"Wa, Waah!"

Unable to dodge, just like that they fell over from the leftover momentum.

"Uu, Uuuu...Are you alright, Shidou?"

"Aaah, finally..., eh, wah...!?"

Replying to Tohka's words—Shidou became speechless.

Of all places, Tohka had to lean on Shidou's body and it was in an odd position. Her knees were straddled near Shidou's head; furthermore, Tohka's head was the same, her head was now located near Shidou's crotch.

If there were others at the scene, they would definitely get the wrong idea.

"Tohka! C, can you move away just a little bit!"

"Uu...? U, uwah!"

Tohka finally realized their predicament due to Shidou's voice. She readjusted her position in a panic, sitting on the soft mattress in seiza. For some unknown reason Shidou too sat in seiza alongside Tohka.

"So, sorry!"

"Ah, ahaha, we're really lucky to have no one else around! That kind of thing will definitely raise a ruckus if we were seen...!"

"Th, that's right! No one else is around, ah..."

"..."

"..."

Just like that, there was a period of silence between the two of them.

But after a while, Tohka finally made a sound, "Uu...", raising her head.

"...Hey, Shidou. As expected, is it that hard to get out from here...?"

"Nn~...That's probably the case."

"If that's the case, then until someone enters, it's just the two of us...?"

"Well, that's how it is."

"Is that so..."

After Shidou replied, Tohka remained in a pensive state as she silently thought.

After that, she showed a faint smile as she spoke.

"How do I put it...It's been a while since we've been like this."

"Eh?"

"Ahh...Recently, there hasn't been much of a chance for the two of us to be together like this...we've not gone on another date too. In the school there's Ai, Mai, Mii and the other classmates, as well as Tobiichi Origami obstructing us. At home there's Kotori and Yoshino..."

At this point, Tohka suddenly widened her eyes.

"Ah, no, I'm not saying that I don't like it, alright? Everyone treats me very well, I'm really thankful for that! ...With the exception of Tobiichi Origami that is."

"Haha..."

Towards Tohka who made a sudden twist in the end, Shidou couldn't help but give a bitter smile. Looks like the relationship between Origami and her is still as bad as ever.

Tohka readjusted her feelings as she continued after a faint cough.

"But because of that, I feel that the time that I can talk to Shidou has gotten lesser and lesser..."

"Tohka..."

After I called out her name, Tohka, "Uuuu...", scrunched up her face.

"...I'm sorry, Shidou."

"That, is not a bad thing at all. I feel that it is a great thing if Tohka has made friends with everyone."

"No...That's not it."

"Eh?"

"...Right now, even though it would be troublesome if we continue to be stuck here...Even though Shidou has been thinking of ways to get us out...But the two of us alone like this, somehow...I'm a little happy."

"..."

After Shidou glanced at Tohka, he purposely sighed as he spoke in a loud voice.

"—Ah~, it's impossible. I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to open the door from the outside~"

"Uu...?"

Tohka's eyes widened in response to Shidou who suddenly said such words.

"But if that's the case, then we will be here for a long time~. Ah~ah, that would be boring~. I don't know if there's anyone who would speak to me~."

"...!"

Tohka widened her eyes in surprise, raising her hand up high.

"Me, me! There's still me, Shidou! I have a lot to say!"

"Ehh~, really~?"

"It's true! Leave it to me!"

Tohka confidently patted her chest. Shidou faced Tohka and smiled.

"Then...since it's such a rare chance, I'll let you say everything that you have been wanting to say. Well, I guess it's a different kind of date? If you think of it like that, it somehow feels, that this situation is not so bad after all right?"

"Nn, nn...!"

After Shidou finished speaking, Tohka's face glowed as though she was truly happy from the bottom of her heart, revealing a full smile.

"Right, now where should I start...Aaah! That time at home economics—"

Tohka happily began to talk. Shidou on the other hand, replied with "Aaah.".

The contents were not much. There was an incident during gym class where she had gotten into an extreme match with Origami and another where a new pastry shop was set up in front of the station, they were all bits and pieces of everyday life.

However, because Tohka sometimes waved her arms as she narrated, Shidou began to get excited himself, unknowingly being engrossed with his conversation with Tohka.

"And then, as expected fried food are the best when lemo—Ha, hachoo!"

And then. Tohka who had continued to speak, suddenly sneezed.

"Hey, are you alright Tohka?"

As he spoke, Shidou's shoulders started to shiver as though he was cold. Looking up at the window, the light that was shone had unknowingly been dyed red. Looks like during the period of time they had been engrossed in their conversation, a considerable amount of time had passed.

Although the temperature itself is not that low, but the wet gym clothes mercilessly robbed the warmth of the two's bodies. Tohka repeatedly sneezed, sniffing as she did so.

"Uuuuu..."

"Ah, this is troublesome. If there are no teachers patrolling today, the worst case is we may have to wait till dawn...that's not good for us."

"Uuuu...Ah, that's right!"

Tohka lightly clapped, taking out one soft mattress from the pile. After that, she wrapped it around herself, kneeling down there like a hina doll.

"Nuoh, it's really warm, Shidou."

"Oh, that's pretty neat. Then I will..."

After which, as Shidou was about to mimic Tohka's way of warming up, just as his hand was stretched towards the mattresses; Tohka, "Uoh", opening up the mattress that was wrapped around her

"Eh?"

"...It would be warmer if we use it together right?"

"That, no, well. Although that may be the case..."

Under Tohka's continuous stare. Shidou was unable to reject, he relented, "Sorry for intruding...", sitting beside Tohka.

The two of them tightly clung onto one another, being surrounded by the mattress.

"Hehe...it's warm, Shidou."

"Ah, aaah..."

Everytime Tohka moved her body, his body would be rubbed with a soft, warm sensation, a light fragrance wafted to his nose. It caused Shidou's heart to beat violently.

However, he sensed something amiss.

There was another rhythm that was different from his own heartbeat and it feels like it was extremely closeby.

Looking at that direction, Tohka was the same, she was extremely embarrassed as she blushed.

"Shidou."

Tohka raised her head. Due to their bodies being close to one another, her breath touched Shidou's lips.

"What's the matter...?"

"Hehe, I know your heart is beating very fast."

"Y, yours is beating fast too."

As Shidou finished, Tohka showed an expression of extreme surprise.

"Ho, how do you know about that...?"

"No, our heartbeats were transferred to one another so..."

"Uuuu, like that, so that was how it was..."

Tohka nodded with a face of acceptance, once again turning to look at Shidou.

"Nuu...My heartbeats is getting faster. But why, when I'm with Shidou, my heart would beat faster than I when I walk at maximum speed."

"I, is that so..."

"Nn. My heartbeat this time was...that's right, ever since I moved from Shidou's house, to the apartment next door it was the first time my heartbeat's been that fast."

"Aa, th...that one."

"You've remembered?"

Shidou bitterly smiled as he nodded, that incident, he probably wouldn't forget even if he wanted to.

There was a period of time before Tohka had moved into the apartment and lived in Shidou's home, Shidou went inside Tohka's room... "Never, kiss, anyone else again." And at those words she suddenly kissed him.

"...That promise, did you properly keep it?"

"Th, that, this is..."

Shidou did not reply, he started to stutter.

It was understandable. In order to seal the power of the spirits kissing is essential.

How would Tohka react to that, she looked over with a long face and surprised eyes.

"...This won't do. We've made a promise. That...you see, if I'm here, we can do it now?"

"To, Tohka...?"

Shidou widened his two eyes in a daze, Tohka flared up as she frowned.

"What's with that look. I'm serious you know? We can do it now—"

Tohka she, slowly moved her face closer. Due to the sudden development of events, Shidou who was sent into a panic wished to escape, but his body was being surrounded by the mattress and as such he couldn't move an inch.

Soon, Shidou and Tohka's lips were about to touch—At that moment.

The storage shed's door groaned as it opened, the light from a flashlight shone into the shed.

"Eh—!?"

"Uu...?"

"...Ahem."

A teacher who looked like she was about to fall asleep—Reine, she looked at the figures of Shidou and Tohka, lightly sighing.

"...Because I didn't see you at all I had used Fraxinus to lock on to your location...But sorry for interrupting you two."

Silently muttering, "...I'm really sorry." Just like that she once again closed the door.

"Wait, Reine! Please hold on—"

"shi, Shidou!"

Shidou who was hastily trying to get up, fell onto the ground with Tohka who was still being wrapped by the mattress.

"Uwah...!?"

At this moment his lips seemed to have touched something soft...but to Shidou who had hit the back of his head hard, he couldn't remember it that well.


End file.
